Two Kings
by booksfromblueboxes
Summary: Dean is the King of Hell. Is there any good left in him? He fucking hopes not. Oneshot. Demon!Dean. T for language and gore.


_Okay, so it's been a while since I wrote anthing. Hopefully I can make this work. Hope you enjoy it:)_

* * *

'I don't give a fuck where he goes.' Dean snapped, spitting in the face of the visitor. 'Just get him out of my sight'. Dean's head was stinging, the kind of hurt like hot, jagged claws were scraping the insides of his skull. It happened often, really. Maybe it was the environment. The sticky heat made his whole body itch, or burn, depending on where he was. Or maybe it was being unbelievably angry all the fucking time. Maybe he should consider a therapist. Dean smiled a little.

The screaming got louder. Jesus, it's like he's not allowed to laugh down here. He guessed the eyes probably did give an evil flair to most of what he did, and he was covered in blood a lot of the time. No point cleaning up unless visiting the surface. Well, he's not going to complain, who would he complain to? His 'colleagues'? He keeps as far away from those insufferable bastards as possible. Everyone he knows is an insufferable bastard. Louder… Louder… Fuck. Screaming, begging, pleading, Dean didn't care. Who could even think around here with all the noise, not to mention his killer headache. Maybe he could have looked the case over a bit longer, but his patience was gone. Not that is stuck around for long anyway. He really fucking missed sleep. When you see enough people pleading on their knees, crying without dignity into the hot dirt, you tend to get numb to that kind of thing. Fuck knows Dean was. It pissed him off even more when they prayed. That could guarantee them a lot of pain ahead. Special treatment. Maybe it was unfair, but hey, it's not going to get a whole lot better. Dean smiled again, before noticing his guests were still here. He turned his head slowly.

'If you're still here in two seconds, you'll join her.' He hissed. No movement. He was going to have to get up. This guy must really want his blood on the walls. Within moments Dean was facing the boy. Unusual vessel, but whatever floats his boat. So young, the eyes made him look more sinister than most. A messy haircut and oddly dressed, Dean could tell the vessel would be ditched soon. Pity. The demon suddenly gasped, probably due to the hand wrapping itself around his spine. He knew exactly what the boy was feeling. He could sense it, like every black eyed bitch was connected to him somehow. That really fucking sucked.

It hurt in the way it always had, too much for his existence to bear, like he should be dead but he wasn't allowed. The pain reminded him of what he was, and that hurt enough. Dean's fist tightened, , widening the gash in the boys stomach, cracking ribs and splintering his lungs, he felt the familiar sensation of a fractured spine. Nononononotoomuchtoomuchtoomuchtoomuch-

'The reason you give me for wasting my time determines what I do with you. It better be good, son.' Dean bit his lip as hands wrapped round his ankle. He'd almost forgotten about the screamer. He snapped the fingers of his free hand, and two black eyed cohorts materialized to drag the girl away. Her nails tore up the dirt, creating another set of 'tracks'. Everything down here was pretty much permanant, who had time to keep things tidy? And who gave a fuck?

'I-I-I….' The boy choked out a few syllables, along with some blood. 'A m-message from Sam'. He stammered, risking a lot on these few words. 'H-He needs to speak with you urgently' He added, shifting his weight on Dean's painful grasp, needles of pain overwhelming his body.

Dean stared blankly into the space over the boys shoulder. He would rather not speak wth Sam. But you have to do your job, right? However crappy it may be. And Dean was sure his was the crappiest.

'Fine. Get lost, and I never want to see your fugly ass again.' Dean felt the spine snap. 'Ever.

As the demon crumped it vanished with a trace of black smoke. Fantastic, Dean thought. Time to go see that pathetic, time wasting, righteous prick he called a brother.

* * *

_Thanks for that, hopefully i'll get another chapter here soon. _


End file.
